Hardcore Leveling Warrior
Hardcore Leveling Warrior, also known as HCLW is the main protagonist of the Hardcore Leveling Warrior series and is the former #1 Ranker. He is the former First Batallion Commander of the Zara Guild and a current member of Team Dark. His goals are to regain his #1 rank and earn enough money in order to repay his debt to President Kim. 'Appearance' throughout the series. He has his character appearance in the game Lucid Adventure as well as his real world appearance. His character in Lucid Adventure has scruffy, mid-length red hair. His armor is consistently changing with his level, with his first appearance his character wears the Golden Armor. Ethan always carries a sword with him. Ethan's appearance in real life has short, scruffy black hair. He often looks tired, with bags under his eyes. Ethan mostly wears black long sleeve shirts and dark turquoise cargo pants Ethan.jpg|'Ethan Gong in The Real World' HCLW Ranked 88.jpg|'HCLW ranked #88' Ranked 3rd.jpg|'HCLW Ranked #3' HCLWvHH.jpg|'HCLW before he became #1' Rank 1.jpg|'HCLW Ranked #1' Level.jpg|'HCLW after getting his stats reset (Epsidode 2)' Episode 13.jpg|'HCLW as of Episode 13' HCLW episode 28 attire.jpg|'HCLW as of Episode 28' Current Appearance.jpg|'Current Appearance as of Episode 68' Personality History In the Real World When he was younger, Ethan was involved in a car accident that killed both his parents. He was then put into an orphanage. Ethan was constantly bullied at school and mocked by other students for being an orphan. He eventually dropped out of school because life was too hard for him. He got a job working at the till of convenience store and started to earn a little money, which he lost at a casino.Episode 49 He spent his early 20s on gambling and got himself into a debt of $40000Episode 4, which put him at odds with Mr. Kim, who constantly had him beaten up and promised to throw him off a building if he did not pay back his debt. At some point when walking on the street, picked up a phone on the street that contained Lucid Adventure and gave it a shot. Three years before the start of the series, President Kim's goons were about to throw Ethan off a building when President Kim gave Ethan the option of working for him in his 'workshop' in Lucid Adventure in order to repay his debt. Ethan then signed a contract promising to pay his debt of $40000 plus interest. In Lucid Adventure Two years ago in the early days of Lucid Adventure, the #88 ranked Hardcore Levelling Warrior had a with the #3 ranker, Master Swordsman near Cobalt Castle and lost. Master Swordsman wanted him to join the Zara Guild but did not want to force him to do so, so opted for a gold coin as a reward. Hardcore Levelling Warrior went towards the North Gate of Cobalt Castle to join the Zara Guild and met for the very first time. After joining the Zara Guild, he proceeded to lose to Swordsman 113 times with no wins. At some point the Zara Guild base was attacked by an undead army and Hardcore Levelling Warrior went back and helped Armes defeat them. During a raid by the Zara Guild on the Tete Guild, Hardcore Levelling Warrior defeated the Tete Guild Master Radish Kimchi, who proceeded to use Nightmarization but was cut down by Master Swordsman. During a raid on Cobalt Castle were he defeated a Stone Golem, he was then infected with Nightmarization for the first time when Giga and Sad Smile set up the Zara Guild. Hardcore Levelling Warrior and Master Swordsman could not get to Armes in time to prevent her being captured by Giga. They were told by Constant that Nightmare captured Armes, which made them spend the next few months fighting Nightmare too look for her. During this time, the Zara Guild broke up and Hardcore Levelling Warrior went his own. One year before the start of the series, the #3 ranked Hardcore Levelling Warrior saved The Very First War and told her to become stronger. Around the same time he suppressed the Nightmare attack on Castle Ideizeu single handedly. At some point before he became the #1 Ranker, he defeated Heart Heater and got the keys to Cave of Atonement. Plot Skills & Abilities Rank He is a former Ranker Current Rank * Unranked Previous Rank * #1 Ranker * #3 Ranker * #88 Ranker Equipment Relationships Sora Dark Zero Heart Heater President Kim Master Swordsman Armes Constant Giga Empire Scallion Head Bamboo Spearman = Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male